Attorney Welch has been acting as Attorney for Co-inventor and Client, Janet M. Wehrli regarding Patent efforts regarding oral treatments for many years. The latest of said inventions being subject in application Ser. No. 14/121,414, which relates to means for controlling plaque on teeth, and more particularly to a method involving application of a composition of material to teeth and gums. The invention in application Ser. No. 14/121,414 was first described in the Parent Applications Nos. 12/380,972, 11/505,167 and 60/787,145 and is a method of controlling plaque on teeth which comprises the basic steps of providing a system comprising means for containing a composition of material which:                adheres to teeth and serves as a barrier between teeth and gums, and the environment; inhibits plaque from adhering to teeth; and optionally dissolves and/or absorbs plaque.Said system can further serve to neutralize acids and freshen breath.        
Attorney Welch has, over the years, experimented with various dental maintenance matters personally and has developed some novel approaches thereto, some of which are disclosed herein. In keeping with his researcher orientation, he recently conceived and practiced the invention disclosed herein to the end of achieving a very unexpected result. Co-Inventor Wehrli has expressed great surprise at what she has observed regarding the lower edges of Attorney Welch's Upper. Frontal, and Upper edges of his Lower Frontal teeth. Attorney Welch mentioned to her that he had been practicing a method that had resulted in said “edges” becoming far “smoother” than they had been when he ran his tongue thereover. That is, they seem to have been recalcified. Co-Inventor Wehrli has a long background in the oral care industry, and upon observing Attorney Welch's teeth, expressed that what she saw was not expected. There was definite evidence of renewed calcification, eg. remineralization of enamel. As Attorney Welch has included a composition of matter that Co-Inventor Wehrli developed in his research, she is included as Co-Inventor in this effort.
A Computer Search of Patents provided:                a) Using Recalcify Teeth and beeswax—no hits;        b) Using Recalcify. Teeth and Sodium Bicarbonate—one hit:                    Patent to Wehrli No. 7,955,591.                        
Further, a Patent to Cuther, U.S. Pat. No. 8,658,139 is mentioned as it describes preventing tooth decay using Calcium Carbonate having a particle size of 1-100 nanometers.
And, a Patent to Seghatol et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,441,354 is mentioned as it provides insight that known approaches to improving teeth are use of prosthetics, filling dental caries and application of caps.
It is also mentioned that a product that goes by the name “MI” Paste is milk calcium based, and is used by Dental practitioners to recalcify teeth by a burnishing approach.
Also disclosed are Patent to Inventor Wehrli:                U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,955,591; 7,029,690; 6,475,471 and 6,322,772.        
And, references identified by the Examiner are:
Patent to Raaf et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,397,837; and
Published Applications by Rajaiah et al., No. 2003/0113276; and
Lee et al., No. 2004/0057910 in fashioning a Section 103 rejection.
The Raaf et al. 836 Patent describes sequential application of two material phases, each containing different ingredients, namely, in either order of application, 1) water soluble calcium and 2) water soluble phosphate. There is no indication what-so-ever that only one phase should be applied, directly followed by application of an anderent material which serves to maintain contact of the contents of said one phase with teeth for a prolonged period of time. Rather, the two phases are applied sequentially so that ions in each are caused to be successively absorbed into dental enamel with the result that rehardening of demineralized areas in dental enamel are rehardened. This is summarized in Col. 2, Lined 28-38 in Raaf et al. 837. The present invention involves applying only one phase which comprises calcium, (and perhaps, sikultaneously, other materials), followed directly by applying a composition of matter that provides an adhesion property that keeps the composition in contact with teeth.
The 276 Published Applications by Rajaiah et al., requires that to maintian contact between a composition and teeth, a Dental Strip is required. A Dental Strip is not required by the present invention.
The Lee et al. 910 Published Application mentuions use of Beeswax as an adhesion providing material.
Need remains for methodology and supporting systems that when practiced cause a smoothing of teeth.